harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (echte wereld)
right De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (Engels: Tales of Beedle the Bard) is een boek met kinderverhalen dat genoemd wordt in Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, geschreven door J.K. Rowling. Na het uitkomen van het boek gaf Rowling zelf een in eerste instantie gelimiteerde versie uit van een boek met dezelfde naam. Een kopie van dit werk is tijdens een veiling verkocht voor £1.95 miljoen Amazon was the mystery purchaser of Rowlings hand-written book, Thaindian News, 15 december 2007. the-leaky-cauldron.org. Eind 2008 kwam het boek in de reguliere verkoop, in eerste instantie alleen in het Engels. De vertaling in het Nederlands werd uitgebracht op 13 februari 2009 deharmonie.nl, Uitgeverij De Harmonie, 25 december 2008. In de Harry Potter-boeken right|160px|het mysterieuze symbool In het testament van Albus Perkamentus laat hij het boek 'De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard' na aan Hermelien Griffel, een vriendin van Harry Potter. Het boek staat vol met bekende vertelsels voor kinderen van toverfamilies, zoals de familie van Ron Wemel. Aangezien zowel Hermelien Griffel als Harry Potter opgevoed zijn in dreuzelfamilies, zijn zij niet bekend met de verhalen. Uit de uitleg die Ron Wemel aan Harry en Hermelien geeft blijkt dat het boek te vergelijken is met een sprookjesboek voor Dreuzelkinderen. In het boek staat o.a. 'Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders', hier staat een symbool boven dat verwijst naar de Relieken van de Dood. De uitgaven Aan het eind van 2007 completeert Rowling een boek met dezelfde naam, met daarin vijf verhalen. Dit werd geschreven als een laatste groet aan de boekenserie. Newsweek.com - Rowling completes post-Harry Potter book, 26 november 2007. Er zijn slechts zeven versies van het boek gemaakt, elk met de hand door Rowling geschreven. Elk boek is in leer gebonden en ingelegd met halfedelstenen. Eén kopie van het boek, de moonstone-edition, jkrowling.com werd geveild door Sotheby's op 13 december 2007 om geld in te zamelen voor The Children's Voice.Een organisatie voor kinderrechten door Europa. Zie voor meer informatie het Engelstalige Wikipedia-artikel. Hoewel verwacht werd dat het boek zo'n £50.000 zou opleveren, werd het voor £1.950.000 verkocht aan Amazon.com. amazon.co.uk De andere boeken uit de gelimiteerde opgave zijn weggegeven als geschenk. Op 31 juli 2008, ook wel bekend als 'Harry Potter-dag' (zowel Rowling als Harry Potter zijn op die dag jarig), maakte Rowling bekend dat vanaf 4 december 2008 de Engelstalige versie voor het eerst in algemene oplage te koop zou zijn. Het boek is uitgegeven in twee versies: een standaard versie en een luxe uitvoering. Alle opbrengsten komen ten goede aan de Children's High Level Group.Children's High Level Group Voor de vertaling in het Nederlands heeft Uitgeverij De Harmonie wederom Wiebe Buddingh' ingeschakeld, die eerder al instond voor de vertaling van de Harry Potterreeks Parool.nl - Rowling kondigt nieuw boek aan, HET PAROOL, 1 augustus 2008. De verhalen De "Tales of Beedle the Bard" is een sprookjesboek voor heksen en tovenaars. In de Harry Potter-boeken legt Ron Wemel, een kind uit een tovenaarsgezin, aan Harry en Hermelien uit wat het voor boek is en welke verhalen erin staan. Hij noemde drie verhalen die ook in het daadwerkelijk uitgegeven boek voorkomen. Verder heeft Rowling nog het verhaal The Warlock's Hairy Heart toegevoegd aan het boek. Die titel betekent "De tovenaar met het harige hart". * De Tovenaar en de Hinkelpan ("The Wizard and the Hopping Pot") * De Fontein van het Fantastische Fortuin ("The Fountain of Fair Fortune") * De heksenmeester met het harige hartHarryPotternl.com ("The Warlock's Hairy Heart") * Knabbeltje Babbeltje en haar Schaterende Stronk ("Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump", de Nederlandse vertaling was in Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Konijntje Keutelaar en haar Kakelende Kunstbeen) * Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders ("The Tale of the Three Brothers") Externe link * Amazon.com }} Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Boeken (echte wereld)